


Behind Close Doors

by CasTheWormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frozen AU, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen AU: After the incident that sent Prince Castiel of Haven into hiding behind his bedroom doors, Castiel finally travels to see his best friend, Dean, to see him be crowned King of Moondor. Castiel didn't think it would have gone as wrong as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Close Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Frozen AU because I have honestly watched this movie so many times already that I mouthed the words now, in a non annoying way. Also dedicated to a special friend of mine who put up with me while I wrote this, thanks for being awesome Sammy! Also the fact that Cas had a sister name Anna made me laugh...Hope you guys enjoy it.

Castiel heard the laughing before he actually saw both his sister and his best friend jump into his bed screaming for him to wake up. Castiel groaned for being woken up way to early, the sun was barely waking up itself, but he knew there was no fighting them.

"What do you guys want?" Castiel said with his eyes still closed as he curls up deeper into the warmth of the bed.

He heard the giggling before he felt hot breath in his ear and then they said the magical words, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Castiel opened his eyes quickly and smiled at both of them before they ran off to the ballroom where Castiel can show off his magic and they would have enough space to play.   

"Are you ready?" Castiel said as he moved his hands in front of him and felt the cold ice leave his body in a natural motion. It didn't feel weird or wrong at all as ice blew out and a giant snowflake covered the ceiling only to explode and start to snow. And with a stomp of his foot a suddenly a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor making both Dean and Anna slide off laughing.

They played in the snow making snow angels on the ground and then build snowmen to cover their forts before the snowball fight started. They were laughing and enjoying the fact they could all enjoy the power Castiel was blessed with. Castiel loved his power of ice, especially when it made his two favorite people in the world smile so big.

Dean stood on top of his fort as he pulled Anna up with him before they both held hands and jumped into the snow hills besides them. They kept jumping to the next as they got higher screaming for Cas to catch them with very single jump but now they were going too fast for Castiel to keep up.

"Slow down!" Castiel called out but they were laughing too hard and didn't hear Castiel call out. "Dean! Anna! Slo-"

Castiel slipped in the ice and fell but he knew he had to catch them as he motioned his hand up but his aim was bad as it struck them both down. Castiel got up quickly and ran to them as they lay unconscious on the ice ground.

A white stripe of hair was now covering both their heads and Castiel felt his heart race as he tried to shake them awake.

"Papa! Papa!" Castiel cried out in fear as he realized he has hurt his best friend and sister. The room slowly covers in ice and Castiel can hear the door being kicked open but he couldn't take his eyes off Anna or Dean. He has never been this scared and when he looks up he sees his father picking up Anna in his arms before he saw Michael helping to carry Dean.

"Castiel, what did you do?" His father voice, usually gentle and soft was now loud and demanding making Castiel fill with guilt.

"It was an accident!" Castiel cried out wanting to explain but he saw no point in it.

"These powers are getting out of control!" Michael yelled making Castiel flinch and look away to notices the now frozen room.

"They are ice cold." His father comments. "I think I know where to take them. Come on."

Father carries Anna with him in the horse through the forest while Castiel rides with Dean and Michael leaving an ice trail behind them. When they finally get off they go into a small clearing covered in rocks as their father starts talking as if someone else was there. Castiel wanted to ask but decided to just stay behind his father’s leg and not cause any more damage.

"It's the King!" He hears someone say before murmurs start and they get louder as the rocks shake.

"Trolls!" Michael says in surprise as small trolls jump up and stare at them. One in particular comes forward and motions to take Castiel’s hand. Castiel looks up at his father not knowing what to do but his father gives him a slight nod for him to give permission for the troll to take his hand.

The troll’s hand held tightly into Castiel’s while he looked up at his father, “Born with the powers or cursed?”

“Born.” His father said his voice was filled with worry now. “And they are getting stronger.”

 The troll let go of Castiel’s hand and he quickly took a step towards Father and Michael and motioned for them to hold down both Dean and Anna so he can examine them, he places a hand on each of their heads.

"They are lucky they were struck in the head." The troll says. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.

"So can you help them?" Father asked as Castiel looked at the troll trying to be brave as he held on tightly to his father’s pants.

"Of course." The trolls starts and then pictures of them playing show up as the troll replaces everything magical about the memory to them only playing outside, something normal and not magical. “I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.”

"So they won't remember I have powers?" Castiel finally spoke up taking a step forwards towards the troll once again.

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Castiel, you have great power inside you and you will have to learn how to control it. There is beauty in it.” Castiel looks up to see a silhouette of what he thinks is an adult him creating magical snowflakes. “But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy”

The beautiful snowflake turns dark and red, spikes now shown, but then the spikes turn into human forms which then attack the silhouette of the older Castiel. Castiels eyes widen in fear and quickly turn to his father who holds him protectively

"We will protect him." His father started. "He will control his power. Until then we will close the castle gates. Limit the staff. And limit his time with the outside world. We will keep his powers a secret...even from Anna."

Castiel looked at the ground, he didn't want to cry but he was so frightened right now. How did he ever let this happen?

When they got back home, his father ordered for him to have his own room and stop sharing with his brother Gabe. They move his stuff to a whole different room with the view of Dean's family land, Winchester Kingdom. He slowly started to disconnect with his family and he rarely ever opened his bedroom door.

Even when Dean came over to play.

 "Cas, do you want to build a snowman? Come let’s go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you will tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman?" Dean chuckled making Cas smile even for that small second. “You know, Cas, it doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

Cas fought back tears wanting so much to open the door and let his friend in so they can play and talk like before but he couldn't risk it. This was for the best, "Go away Dean."

He could still see the shadows of Dean's feet under the door as he stood there for a few more seconds before he sighed, "Okay, bye."

It went on like this for days, weeks, months before Dean finally stopped knocking, along with everyone in his family who stopped after a few weeks. It was only Anna and Gabe who would bother to tell him news, bring him food, or if they have a letter that Dean has written for him -he has started writing to Cas every once a week- but Cas never wrote back.

His father keeps trying different ways to help Cas with his powers but nothing works as Cas will only panic whenever anyone goes near him. "Please! Stay away! I don't...I don't want to hurt you."

"Castiel, I got you these gloves. They should help." His father helped him put them on, plain black leather gloves. "See. Now remember conceal it. Don’t feel it."

"Don't let it show." Castiel finished and smiled at his father since the gloves did help him relax a little. He even let his father give him a quick hug before Castiel pulled away just to be on the safe side.

When his father left the room Castiel went back to sit by the window to and stare at the land in front of him. He imagines going to play with Dean like they once were but knows things are different now. He gets the box of letters and rereads them,

_Dear Castiel..._

Time passes and Cas is 14 when he gets the news his father has left and Michael was in charge now. His father has yet to return but nobody goes looking for him but Dean comes over to check on Castiel. Castiel doesn't answer as his room was frozen solid once again. His father was the only person he could talk to about this and now he has left Castiel alone.

When Castiel is seventeen he gets more bad news and they start with three knocks.

"Cas, please, I know you’re in there." Dean says and Castiel walks slowly to the door as he sees the still familiar shadow of his feet. Castiel can hear Dean's voice sounds a bit more broken as he stays quiet and tries to listen. "I been wondering where you been. They say to have courage and I am trying too. I just need you here. Just let me in. Sam and I only have each other; it's just me and him. What I'm I going to do?"

He can hear a soft sob escape from Dean and Cas slides down the back of the door as the news hits him, Dean has lost his parents. He can hear Dean do the same thing as he skids down the door and Castiel hears Dean laid his head back against the door. Castiel feels the ice in him again as guilt runs through his body. He wants to say something, he wants to do something. He wants to open up the door!

"Do you want build a snowman?" Dean says in a soft broken voice that Castiel couldn't help but cry into his hands as he hears Dean cry at the other side of the door. The ice explodes out of him in frustration. The walls around him, once again, are covered by a thin layer of ice before he hides in his arms again.

 

**_Three years later._ **

 

"Dean!" Dean groans and rolls over to his stomach and covers his head with the pillow. "Dean! Wake up!"

Dean then feels Sam jump on him and Dean groans in frustration, pure annoyance really, as he is now pinned under his younger brother. "Get off me Sammy!"

"You have to get up!"

"Why?" Dean says sitting up and rubbing his eyes as Sam got off him to sit besides Dean in bed.

"It's coronation day." Sam says and Dean opens his eyes wider as he stares at the suit he was to wear today.

"It's coronation day." Dean says in a softer whisper and Sam laughed nudging his brother.

"You're ready for this Dean." Sam said and Dean looked at his brother who was smiling so proudly back. "You will make a great king."

Dean ran his hand through Sam's mop of a head, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam pushes his hand away and gave him one of his famous bitchfaces but then he quickly smiled once again. "Plus Bones thinks you are great too."

Dean could already feel the hot breath behind him as his eyes widen. "Oh no! Bones don't you-"

Bones being the reindeer their mother has gotten Sam, got up on the bed, damn thing was probably hiding again since it thinks it's a dog sometimes, and licked Dean from the bottom of his jaw up to his hairline.

"Good luck kisses?" Sam said but he was already climbing out of bed motioning for Bones to follow knowing Dean was going to be mad.

"Damn it Sam! Now I'm going to have to skip breakfast to take a shower earlier than I wanted." Dean said as he got out of bed. "Go get ready! We can't be late for our own party."

Sam left with Bones and while Dean looked at his traditional suit, his father had a similar one, Sam came running back in. "Wait I forgot to tell you. Anna said Cas is coming."

Dean looked back at Sam in surprise and walked towards his brother. "Cas? Cas is coming here?"

Sam nodded a bright smile on his lips. "Yeah, Anna told me to tell you that they will be coming early. So hurry up!"

Sam left him then and Dean closed his bedroom door as he started to get ready while smiling like an idiot because he is finally going to see his best friend again.

~

"Cas, you have to look nice." Anna said, fixing Castiel's collar while Castiel stared at the white in Anna's hair. "Dean is going to be so happy to see you."

Castiel didn't say anything as he looked down at his nice clothes, traditional but plain since they had to match the black gloves Castiel never took off. He has argued with Anna about them but Michael, since he knows about the magic and he was positive his other brother Lucifer knows, told her to drop it and let him wear the gloves. Castiel didn’t think want to think that Dean would be excited to see him and put his hopes up but he knew Dean hasn’t forgotten him completely. The latest letter he has sent to Castiel was tucked nicely away inside his coat pocket where he can read later when he is alone.

Castiel wasn’t going to go but Michael has insisted the whole family show up. Castiel couldn’t say no.

Gabriel has assured Cas everything was going to be fine since they all just think Castiel was afraid of the outside world. When Castiel was left alone in the room he took a breath before he had to get on a horse, Michael said it would be too dangerous to have Castiel on the carriage with them, and be in a crowded room. The fear was eating him alive and he can feel the storm inside him getting stronger and it cause the fear to rise inside him.

“Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be.” Castiel turns and walks over to look at the painting of his father on the wall. “Conceal. Don't feel.” Castiel picks up a silver candlestick. “Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.” His powers freeze the candlestick and in distress he puts it back down. “But it's only for today. It's agony to wait.”

Castiel walks back out and walks outside where his siblings were waiting for him “Tell the guards to fetch my horse please.”

“You are not riding with us?” Anna asked with an obvious disappointment in her voice as her sad eyes stare back at Castiel. Cas smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

“It is too crowded with all of us.” He said with his hands behind his back and his back up straight but he still gave a warm look to his sister. “Don’t worry, Anna, I need a good ride to clear my mind before I get there. Plus Gabriel will be with you.”

“Don’t worry Anna! Castiel can take care of himself!” Balthazar came out of the castle and smiled widely at his Castiel before he patted his back. “Nice to see you out with the rest of us Cassie.”

Castiel grimaced at the nickname but was glad his brother still cared enough to call him buy it. “I promised I would.”

“You will be riding besides us, wont you Cas?” Gabe asked, wrapping an arm around Anna to help her up the carriage. Castiel gave them a smile and nod. They all got in now that they were reassured Cas was riding besides them the whole time and Cas smile disappeared when he saw his older brothers walk out the castles doors.

“Castiel.” Lucifer started. “Why don’t you ride ahead of us? We will catch up.”

Castiel bit his tongue and gave a slight nod of his head before he was helped on his horse. He gave his sister a small smile; she gave him a sad pout of the lips and a small wave, before he rode off to the direction of Dean’s castle. Castiel was alone, trees surrounded him with the warm summer air fills him but with each passing second he can feel the nerves in him getting worse.

“Don't let them in. Don't let them see me. Be the good boy you always have to be.” Castiel whispered all the way to the castle. “Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know.”

Castiel looked behind him and luckily there was no trail of snow.

~

It’s late and Cas hasn’t arrived yet but his family has said that he was sent here earlier than them. Dean didn’t want to start without him but he had no choice now. He told Anna, Gabe, and Balth to just take their seats and he will be out in a minute to start.

“You okay?” Sam said placing a warm hand on Dean’s shoulder. He was hunched back with his hands covering his face.

“I just,” Dean said and he sighed standing up. “I just thought he’ll be here, you know?”

“I know Dean.” Dean can hear the sadness in Sam’s voice so Dean stood up straighter and put on that brave face for Sam’s sake.

“Well there is no point in putting this off any further.” Dean looked at his brother and he could see Bones looking through the window. “You ready to go Sam?”

Sam nodded with a smile on his lips and followed Dean out of the room where their escorts take them to where the coronation is to be held. With a deep breath he walked in and walked towards the front of the room with Sam trailing close behind him. Dean smiled as pleasant as he could but he was honestly too nervous to give his real smile. He was to become king today, way too early than what he expected to be, and he wished he had his parents here to see this.

He wished for his mothers comforting words. For his father’s speech saying how proud of him he was. He wished for his family to be whole again but he still had Sam, who has told him many times already of how a great king he would be, but it was never enough. He wanted his best friend here to give him the _‘you would do great but don’t fuck up’_ speech because that’s what best friends are there for but he didn’t have that. His best friend was nowhere to be found once again.

Dean didn’t have time to worry about this anymore. He could miss his family some other time but right now he will be crowned king and everything would be different. He was a man now and he couldn’t be the child once again, a child who cries over nightmares. Everything would be different because now he not only has to take care of Sammy but a whole kingdom as well. Including someone else’s Sammy.

Dean was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t realize he was already standing in front of the Bishop until a crown was put on his head. He looked over to see Sam who was beaming with pride that Dean couldn’t help but put on a real smile. He stood up tall as the Bishop then presents the scepter and orb. Dean takes a deep breath, trying to fix his expression to a more serious one, before he picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd. The crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in old Norse.

“King Dean of Moondor.” The Bishop says as Dean smiles to the crowd, a small one, as his eyes roam the crowd and his heart races faster. His heart skips stops for a moment when his eyes meet a familiar blue pair standing besides Anna. A smile on his lips as he claps along with everyone else and they all repeat after the Bishop.

“Cas.” Dean whispers to himself before he places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and smile at the crowd once again. His eyes looking straight at Cas who honestly looked just as proud as Sam was. That made Dean feel much lighter than he has felt all day and the small smile was a full blown grin now.

~

As Dean entered the ballroom with his announcement, Cas couldn’t help but follow each movement he made. He heard Sam being announced and clapped along, bowing down for both of them out of respect, but he kept his head up to look at Dean. So many years have passed since they have last seen each other and Cas couldn’t help but stare at his friend.

He felt an elbow dig into his side and notice everyone else has already stood up making Cas turn pink. “I swear you two cannot keep your eyes off each other!”

Anna joked with a laugh as she hooked her arm around Castiel’s own. “I do not know what you are talking about Anna.”

“Oh please!” Gabe said from right behind them, making Castiel jump since he didn’t notice his brother. “You two might as well get a room.”

“Gabriel!” Michael hissed under his breath and Balth laughed from where he was standing. They were in line to talk to Dean and Sam, to congratulate them. “Out front you two.”

Gabriel and Balth moved to stand in front of Anna and himself as Michael and Lucifer stood in front of them. They were going by age but Cas was glad he was last. He felt nervous with each small step that he has pushed Anna away to stand a safe distance from him as he stood with his hands behind his back. Anna didn’t say anything, just made a face, as she continued talking. Castiel was glad for the distraction her voice was giving him but then soon enough he was standing in front of a familiar pair of eyes.

“Hi.” Was all Castiel can spit out as he gave Dean a small smile. He knew that’s not what you are supposed to say to a king but Castiel couldn’t help it. This was Dean and it was such a relief to finally be talking to him, to be standing in front of him. Cas was so happy to see Dean that he didn’t realize Dean’s surprise expression.

“Hi…Hi me…?” Dean pointed at himself as he looked around to Sam and then Anna as in conformation that Castiel was actually talking to him. Castiel smiled wider as he nodded. “Oh um…hi.”

“We will leave you two alone.” Anna said as she takes Sam’s arm. “To catch up. Come on Sam you owe me a dance.”

Sam smiled at them both before following Anna to the dance floor. Dean and Castiel both watched them go as they stood beside each other, their bodies slightly turned towards one another. They both looked up to meet each other’s gaze as they chuckled nervously.

“So, this is what a party looks like?” Castiel started as he looked towards the crowd again. “It is warmer than I thought.”

Dean followed his gaze and started at his dancing guest. “You get used to it over time. The people are one thing but the food is what makes this all worth it.”

“What is that amazing smell?” Castiel said and they both close their eyes to inhale the smell. They then open their eyes and look at each other.

“Pie!” They say at the same time and then laugh.

Dean opens his mouth to say something but they were both interrupted by Anna who holds out her hand. “Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but my brother Michael would like me to ask if you are willing to dance with me. As a close friend I only sees it fitting I offer the King his first dance.”

Castiel looks up to see Michael dancing with another woman himself but thinks nothing of it and instead looks at Dean who shakes his head.

“Oh no! I don’t dance.” Dean said as his voice raised up with a tad a fear. “You know that.”

“Oh come on Dean.” Castiel said quietly as he keeps forgetting that he is to be polite and address Dean in a much formal way. “It’s just one dance with my sister. You cannot possible be that bad.”

“Oh, I don’t think-” Dean started but it was too late, Anna already took him away and dragged him into the dance floor. Castiel held back a laugh as he bit down on lip as he can see Dean’s discomfort when Anna starts to dance.

When their eyes meet Castiel mouths an apology towards him which he only glared at but he was still smiling which made Castiel smile back. When the song was over Dean walked back to where Cas was standing and they both laughed. They looked to see Anna was once again dancing with Sam.

“Well, _she_ was a good dancer.” Castiel laughed as Dean looked up at him with a soft glare.

“Hey! I said I didn’t dance so it wasn’t my fault.” Dean said before he motioned at the dance floor. “Why don’t you go dance?”

Cas shook his head with a smile on his face; finally his mind was so calm around Dean. He didn’t have to think twice about it when he talked to him. He didn’t have to worry about hurting him or anything else bad because he was with Dean. Everything was calm and he was finally smiling without any efforts. Laughing even. “Are you okay?

“I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.” Dean said suddenly and Cas nodded in agreement looking at the crowd, at his family enjoying themselves before he meets Dean’s gaze.

“Me too...” Castiel says but then he catches himself and stiffens before he looks away. “But it can't.”

“Why not? I mean, if we just-” Dean goes to take Cas shoulder but Castiel pulls away, looking down at the ground.

“It just can't.” Castiel said with a strict voice that it stopped Dean where he was before he took a deep breath.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Dean said and he walked away and through the crowd of dancers. Cas watched Dean walk away.

He watched as his safety net, his safe haven, walked away. He shouldn’t have come. He should have stayed away, safe in his room where he couldn’t hurt anyone. He should have taken the chance to run away when he had the chance earlier today but that was no option. Castiel gave Dean hope that things would be better but this was a one night thing. Dean may not understand but this is the one night Castiel has given himself and he ruined it so quickly.

Dean left and Castiel can just feel the cold creep up on him.

“Follow him.” He heard the familiar voice and turned to see Gabe giving him an encouraging smile.

“What?”

“Follow him Cas. I haven’t seen you smiling so much since…since we were kids and that’s too long ago.” Gabe patted his shoulder but pulled away just as quick. “Talk to him. He cares for you. He worries just as much as any of us do.”

Castiel smiled at his brother before he went to follow Dean. He ended up passing through some halls and checking each door before he finally finds Dean in a patio. Cas slowly took quiet steps towards Dean and took one deep breath before he called out Dean’s name.

“Things were going to go back to the way they were huh?” Dean said and Cas looked down at his gloved hands before walking over to stand besides Dean who was looking out into the garden.

“Dean, I am truly sorry but you just won’t understand.” Castiel said and he can hear the desperate tone in his voice. He really wanted Dean to understand but he never would. Not without telling him about his powers.

“Try me!” Dean said and Cas could easily tell Dean was not only angry but hurt. They faced each other but they didn’t speak a word. As the silence continued Cas slowly reached over to touch the white streak in Dean’s hair.

“Did they ever explain this to you?” Castiel asked and he knew he was changing the subject but thankfully Dean went along with it.

“Mom said it just happened. That one day it just appeared but it doesn’t mean anything.” He said as he looked back down at the garden and sat down in one of the chairs. Castiel joined him, pulling out a chair of his own.

He wanted to tell Dean that it actually meant a lot. That it was the whole reason why Castiel couldn’t spend much time with him. That if that streak of white would have been any worse Dean would have been frozen solid and dead. He wanted to tell Dean so much but none of it escaped his lips.

“Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.” Dean continued and he slowly chuckled and Castiel smiled up at him.

“I…I like it.” Castiel said and Dean looked back at Castiel.

“Okay.” Dean takes a deep breath and Cas waits for whatever Dean has to say, expecting the worse. “I miss you. And you know it actually meant a lot to me that you came today to see me get,” Dean points at the crown on his head. “This and I just want to see you more. Talk to you more. So we should go and enjoy the party okay?”

Castiel nodded in shock but then smiled as Dean offered his hand to help Cas stand. Cas took it and pulled away quickly. He followed Dean down the halls towards the party.

“What’s with the gloves anyways?” Dean asked and Castiel looked down at his hands.

“My hands get cold easily?” Castiel said quickly as he made it sound like a question. He rolled his eyes at how idiotic that sounded but Dean just shrugged it off.

They went into the party then and they watched from a safe distance and they even talked to the few who came up to Dean and himself to talk. Cas was finally relaxed once again but once again he spoke to soon.

“Can I at least visit sometime?” Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. “Oh, come on Cas! Why not?”

“Dean. I believe you had too much to drink already.” Cas told Dean as he took away the glass in his hand. “You are too loud and this is now how a King acts.”

“Screw that!” Dean said way too loud again but luckily nobody was close enough to hear what Dean was actually talking about. He did see Sam walking towards them though with a concern look and Anna trailing right after him. Cas was starting to get nervous again, the fear making itself slowly known.

“Dean.” Sam hissed at his brother as they stood beside each other. “I can hear you from across the room. Are you…are you drunk?”

“Not drunk enough apparently.” Dean mumbled and reached for another glass but Cas quickly took it away. Dean’s eyes meet Castiel’s once again and Castiel wished he never brought the attention back to himself again. “Tell me, Cas, why the hell do you hate me so much?”

“Dean, I do not-”

“Seriously, what did I ever do to you to make you hate me and kick me out of your life like that? Tell me!” Dean said louder and Cas shook his head.

“Dean, can we talk in private?” Castiel said under his breath. Just loud enough for Dean to hear and Sam to try to nudge Dean to leave the room but Dean pushed them away.

“No! Whatever you have to say you can say to Sam too!”

“Fine.” Castiel said looking at Sam before he looked back at Dean. “I do not hate you or anybody for that matter, I just…I have been having a rough time lately.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it Cas.” Dean said and he was sounding angry again. Cas didn’t want to hear that again. "I wrote to you every single day! And not once did you reply!"

"I'm sorry Dean I just couldn’t-"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me! You were my best friend Cas, heck I still think of you as my best friend! Do you know how annoying it is to hear how you are doing from your sister?" Dean said as he was now invading Cas personal space. "That isn’t even the worst of it-"

"Dean. Please."

"My parents died Cas! I needed you and you weren't there you send a lousy note saying how sorry you were," Dean laughed but he was not amused. "I needed you here Cas!"

"Where were you when my father left us?" Cas asked in frustration.

"I was there Cas. Where were you?" Dean said and Cas mind has been a huge mess he couldn't remember who kept knocking at his door. Maybe Dean was there and he didn't notice.

"I couldn't Dean! I just couldn’t come and it was a mistake to come today. I am sorry and congratulations. Now…excuse me.” Cas turned to walk away but Dean took his hand and when Cas tried to pull it back his glove slipped off. “Give me my glove!”

They were causing a scene now and Castiel could feel each stare. He could hear every whisper. And now without his glove he felt more vulnerable than he has all night. He looked at Dean who held his glove tightly in his hands.

“Cas, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore.” Dean said and Castiel looked at him before he looked at his sister who nodded in agreement.

Cas closed his eyes for a second as he thought of the right words. He knew it was no fair to them to keep them hoping that Castiel was going to be able to stay normal with them. It wasn’t fair and Castiel should just take the hope away for their own good. “I never asked you to wait for me. I never asked any of you.”

When Castiel opens his eyes he looks at Dean who is shocked and close to tears. Castiel turns to walk away but then stops when he hears Dean take a step towards him. The room was so silent he can hear a pen drop.

“What did I ever do to you?!”

“Enough, Dean.”

“No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!” Dean yells and Castiel can feel the fear eating at him once again. He has to leave before his emotions get the better of him.

“I said, enough!” Castiel yelled one last time and as turns suddenly ice shoots from his hand which spikes across the floor covering the ground and trapping him inside a protective wall. The guests shocked as they back away. Castiel’s breath catches in throat as he sees what he has just done and how close he was to once again hurting the people he cared about. No, he cannot do this anymore. He can’t stay in his room locked away forever to one day have this happen again. Cas looked at his hand first, shaking already, before looking up to see every pair of eyes on him. The disappointments in his brother’s eyes while the fear in everyone else's.

Now all these people have seen what he could do. There is no way out.

“Sorcery.” Someone yelled out and Castiel knew they will not be so accepting. He had to get out. And soon.

“Castiel?” Cas turned to look at Dean one last time before he opened the door and rushed outside.

He burst through the castle only to be shocked by the crowd waiting outside to meet Dean. He runs past them, trying his best to ignore them all but then they all erupt in screams and started to clap. It started Castiel enough that he backs away but knocks into the nearby fountain. As he grabs the edge of the fountain the water in it freezes. The crowd gasps in shock as Castiel looks up at the frozen water.

Everything was running out of control. He couldn’t calm down as his breath became more shallow and every bad though he could possibly have races through his mind. All he knew was that he had to get away.

“There he is!” Castiel looks over to see the small man who yelled earlier point at him. “Stop him!”

Castiel held his hands up as he backed away once again. “Please, just stay away! Stay away from me!”

Suddenly ice shoot out of his hand freezing the ground and castle steps which makes the man and his two guards slip. “Monster! Monster!” The man yelled and Castiel turns to run away but faces the crowd that was silence with fear.

He wanted so much to apologize and tell them they would be safe soon but he didn’t want to hurt anyone else so he just turned and ran. The crowed quickly moved out of his way but he slowed down when he heard his name being called.

Castiel reaches the lake's edge soon enough and the ground beneath his feet freezes making him take a cautious step forward to test his theory out.

“Wait, please!” He hears Dean call out to him while his family called his name and told him to stop.

He can hear someone rushing towards him so Castiel takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under his foot. He didn’t have time to smile at the fact that his theory was correct as he starts running across the water. And with each step the water freezes under his feet. He never looked back, afraid he may just be weak enough to go back.

~

“Cas!” Dean yells after him and as he continued to run towards his best friend he slipped on ice. “Castiel!”

“Dean, you okay?” Dean stares off into where Cas disappeared to as he shook his head. The glove he wrongfully took from Cas was still in his grip. His mind was a complete blank but he can feel his brother helping him up.

“Come on.” Sam said pulling Dean up straight and Dean looked towards his brother before they both noticed everything was slowly getting covered in ice. The water was frozen solid as far as they can see and the ships were stuck where they were. Meaning they were all stuck. Sam led the way back to the people and he can hear everyone gasping as it started to snow and the dark clouds covered the sunny day that once was.

All Dean could think about was, “Cas did this?”

“You okay?” Sam asked Dean while Dean looked down at the floor now covered in snow.

“No.”

“Did you know?”

Dean clenched his fist around the glove before he spoke through his teeth, “No.”

They were now in the middle of the panic as he hears his people start to freak out. Dean was about to tell them all to go home and stay warm, when another voice rose higher.

“He is a monster! He cursed the land and must be stopped!” He heard the short scrawny man yell, Dean thinks he has introduced himself as a Duke of Weaseltown.

“What?” Dean said looking over at the man just like everyone else was.

“Someone has to go after him!” He yelled to his guards and Dean was furious once again.

“No!” Dean marched up the man. “You do not lay a hand on him!”

Sam pulled Dean back to calm him down but it was Anna who talked. “You must calm down, Sir. My brother didn’t mean to do any of this.”

“You! Is there sorcery in you, too?” The man yelled as he pointed at Anna with shaking fingers. “Are you a monster, too?

“No. I'm completely ordinary.” Anna said and Gabe came to stand besides her.

“That's right, she is.” He said, standing tall, before he motioned towards his family who was standing on one side. “We all are. My brother is no monster.”

“She nearly killed me!” The Duke yelled and Dean could see Gabe roll his eyes.

“You slipped on ice.” Balthazar stepped in and Dean could see his face was red; his hands on his side were fist.

“His ice!” He fought back and Dean couldn’t take it anymore as he broke away from Sam’s grasp.

“It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after him.” Dean said standing in front of the Novak family to face the Duke. He had to remember he was King now and couldn’t afford to have any bad publicity, more than he will get after this, so he couldn’t punch the old man. Oh. But Dean wanted to.

“What?” Sam said tugging at his shoulder. “What do you mean you are going? Dean, you can get hurt out there!”

“Calm down, Sam. It’s not like I haven’t been in the snow before.” Dean said trying to give his brother his most confident look but since that didn’t work on Sam he turned away from him and looked at the servant close to him. “Bring me my horse. Please.”

“And what do you plan to do exactly?” Michael finally spoke up and Dean turned his angry stare towards the King of Haven. Dean took a step forward towards the Michael but it was now Gabriel’s hand that held him back.

“Help him! We are going to help him!” As short as Gabriel was his voice when he is angry can make you feel like a child. “He is scared and we need to get him back.”

"Castiel can take care of himself. He is fine." Lucifer shrugged and Dean hated that they were just one-half of a whole. There relationship wasn’t like Dean’s and Sam’s. They were cold. They walked around with their heads up where the sun doesn’t shine. Dean only put up with it for Anna and Castiel but now they were pushing it.

"How can you say that? How can you let our _little brother_ go out like that and not want to get him back?" Gabe said and Balth stood beside him, Anna was shielded between the two.

"This wasn't a surprise to me as it was to the rest of you." Michael said a voice calm and cold.

"What do you mean?" Dean said, the audience was now forgotten.

"Castiel was born with those powers."

"And you never bothered to tell us?" Gabe yelled and his arms shook, ready to swing at his brother, but a calming hand on his shoulder from Anna made him calm down a little. He cursed under his breath.

Michael didn’t look affected by the fact he had a group of people ready to just swing at him as he talked because he still sounded like an idiot as he talked, "I was sworn to secrecy by father."

"Father? Father left us Michael! He left and he is not coming back!" Balthazar said this time and the whole Novak seemed to flinch at the words.

"You do not know that!" Michael yelled and this time they got a reaction from him. Lucifer holding him back and we watched as he went back into his bravo state.

"All this time we could have helped Castiel!” Gabriel said as if it was a realization, it really was. “He was afraid and lonely and you made it worse by keeping it from us!"

"What will you do little brother?”

"Nothing.” Anna spoke up then and all eyes were on her. “I will join Dean to go find Castiel.”

“Anna, it is too dangerous out there.” All the brothers now looked worried for their sister; even the evil twins back there looked a bit shocked.

“Don’t worry. Castiel’s not dangerous. We’ll bring him back and we’ll make this right.” Anna said and the horse Dean has order was given to her.

“Wait. No-” Dean started but then Bones nudged him from behind and Sam smiled at him. “Sam.”

“Take Bones. He wants to go plus he is faster in the snow than any horse.” Sam said as he ran his hands through Bones hairy head and Bones actually smiled back at Dean as if agreeing with Sam.

“Fine.” Dean sighed and looked back at his brother. “You'll do great plus I won't be long gone enough. Just keep the kingdoms warm. I know you'll help."

"This is sweet and all but how do expect to find him in the blizzard of his!" Duke yelled and he was actually pretty happy he was leaving this guy.

“If Castiel didn’t want to be found then he will be hard to find.” Michael added as Dean jumped on Bones back.

"Maybe if you would have told us in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess and Castiel wouldn't be lost" Dean said to the older Novak and he got a half smile back. Dean thought maybe this guy having ice powers made sense. He was as cold as ice already but Cas…no. It didn’t make sense for Cas to have such cold powers.

"You are the one that took his glove. You are the one that made him lose his temper. He was doing well before you came along!" Michael said and the poison in that voice, along with the truth, hurt Dean enough to make him flinch.

"Dean, let’s go!" Anna yelled as she was already waiting by the gates. Dean was about to go when Gabe and Balthazar stopped him.

“Take care of her.” Gabe said in his serious tone once again and Dean simply nodded. How can they think he will let anything happen to Anna? They let him go right after that and Dean said goodbye to his brother once again before he meet Anna at the gate. They raced off into the direction Castiel went.

“Are you sure we should be going? I don't want you getting hurt.” Dean said to Anna as they went through the now thick trails of snow.

“He’s my brother, he would never hurt me.” Anna smiled at him and Dean smiled back hoping that she was right. Hoping Castiel still cared enough to come back and to not hurt Dean in the process.

Dean looked ahead the white trail and sighed. This is going to one long journey. Castiel is worth freezing for though.

~

Castiel walks through the snow storm he has unknowingly created. It wasn’t his fault; well that’s what he kept telling himself, as he climbs up the mountain. He walked through the snow easily as if second nature to him. Which of course was but being out here was different.

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the King.” Castiel sighs looking up at nothing but the snowy mountain ahead of him. He felt disappointment in him knowing he let his family down tonight. “The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.” Castiel hugs himself to hold himself together. “Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.”

Castiel looks at his one gloved hand as he realized that he was alone. He takes off his glove and throws it into the air feeling a different kind of rush run through his body. “Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.”

Castiel smiles to himself as he tests out his powers with no fear this time. He is amazed at the beauty it had. He remembers it being beautiful, he remembers a time when he didn’t fear his powers, and as he makes a snowman he starts to remember the childhood he had before the incident.

“Let it go. Let it go.” Cas made the snow twirl and a beautiful light wall falls to his side. “Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.”

He can’t remember the last time he felt this…free. He takes off his cape which flies off into the wind and cheerfully continues to walk up the mountain. His smile getting bigger with every step he took as he started to close the imaginary door behind him. He didn’t want to go back to that life of fear.

“It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.” He sees the big gap between the mountain and without thinking about it he creates a staircase out of snow. His excitement rises in him as he runs towards it.

“No right. No wrong. No rules for me. I'm free!” Castiel takes a careful step on the snow of the staircase and, as he hoped, the snow turns into ice. He hasn’t smiled like this in such a long time as he runs up the now ice staircase. “Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay.”

When Castiel makes it to the top he looks around thinking this is a perfect spot for the idea in his head to happen. Then he slams his foot down forming a giant snowflake. “Let the storm rage on.”

He bits his lip as he raises his hands slowly and with the ice below his feet he rises up higher creating the ice castle in his mind. He almost started laughing from the pure shock he felt. He never knew his powers can do such wonderful things!

“My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.” This was going to be his new home and he knew it but he couldn’t complain. It felt right as every small detail he has every thought of came to life, including the huge chandelier above his head. “And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back; the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go!”

Castiel combs his fingers his neat hair and shakes his head to mess it all up. He then looks down at his clothes. He smiles and with his powers, and a quick though, he makes himself a more comfortable suit of ice. He looked to see the ice run over his body leaving him in a light blue suit with an open collar for him to breath more freely, and not have the feeling he is choking all the time, with a darker shade for the pants and a pair of boots that made him stand taller on his ice.

“And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect guy is gone.” He can feel the wonderful cape growing behind him as he walked towards the balcony of his castle. “Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway.”

With a raise of an eyebrow, looking ahead at the land in front of him, he turns to give his back to the life he once lived and closed the ice doors behind him. Living in this castle would be wonderful, he thinks as he walks around the explore it. And soon he realizes one other thing; this castle is just a extension of himself. It’s like it knows every small movement Castiel will make as he poured his heart and soul into this castle. Cas was glad he can finally just take one deep breath and finally relax.

~

Dean rides ahead of Anna as Bones easily cuts through the snow but he can hear Anna struggling with her horse who is having a harder time. The snow was getting deeper as they cut through the forest and Dean was in his hunting mode –looking around for Cas while looking around for anything that may harm them- and hoped Anna remember the basic things his father has thought her when she will come to camping trips with them. It wasn’t a really big deal since when she came along they had to stay close to the castle but, when our mother let us, father will take Sam and I deeper into the woods and teach us a way to survive in only our instinct.

 _‘A good king needs good instinct. You remember that Dean.’_ His father will say as they pick up some firewood to keep warm for the night. ‘ _You can’t just think of yourself. Sammy, he’s your brother and you protect him with everything you have, but when you are King you made the whole kingdom your family. You protect them as if they are your own. You cannot let them down, son.’_

Dean always kept those words in his mind but when he was a kid he didn’t have to think of things like that because he never though his father will one day leave him, not so quickly as he had. Dean still though he was too young for the role but he had no choice because it was too late now. He cannot run away from the responsibility he was born with. And he will definitely not give the burden down to his little brother.

Here Dean was, a new King of Moondor, and he was in the damn snow, probably lost, looking for the best friend he has lost a long time ago. And even if everyone has told him to give up on Cas, Dean found it hard to do so. He still remembers the last time they actually played together, even if it was a bit fuzzy, and every glimpse he has gotten of Cas since then. Before he never understood why Castiel pushed him away, it pissed him off every time he will think of, he will lie in his bed at night trying to think of something he has done wrong but they were all childhood memories. Memories that he wasn’t sure if they were real or just dreamed, he knew the one where a troll has kissed him was dream.

He cannot simply get over Castiel. He can’t get over those sad blue eyes when they see each other in unexpected places. He cannot get over the small laugh he has before he covers his mouth. He cannot get over the voice he would hear in the halls of the Novak’s castle that grew deeper than any teenager should get. He cannot get over the fact Castiel has closed a door in front of Dean and pushed their friendship away. So Dean did the one thing he can think of, something that will go well with the silent rules Castiel has made, he wrote to his best friend once a week. Letter after letter he would sent with no reply but Dean was always reassured that Castiel has gotten the letter and that was good enough for him to continue.

But now, Dean wished he has pushed harder to help Castiel.

“Castiel!” Dean was pulled back to the present when Anna screamed. “Cas! Cas, It's me, Anna. And Dean who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. He’s sorry. And I am sorry to Castiel!”

Dean smiled at Anna before rolling his eyes. He was about to tease her when he hears wolves in the distance. He thinks they are still too far away for them to catch them so he looks back at Anna, “Of course, none of it would have happened if he'd just told me his secret.”

Dean smiled to himself as if he has told a good joke while Anna gave him quick glare before starting to call for his name again. “Snow, it had to be snow. He couldn't have had tropical magic that covered everything in white sand and warm...”

She points ahead and Dean turns to see smoke in the distance. They both rushed, Bones running faster as he seemed just as excited for the warmth that hopefully will come soon, to get to the fire that Anna’s horse freaked when Bones made some loud noise making it drop her into the cold snow and roll down the small hill into the water. Dean bit down his laugh and made Bones rush to get her, before he got off to help her up.

“You okay there?” he said taking her arms and making her stand up; her skirt was frozen solid as she kept repeating the work cold. “Come on. We can make it the rest of the way. Think of warm sunny beaches.”

“Easy for you to say,” Anna mumbled between her chattering teeth. “You have warm clothing on!”

Dean rolled his eyes but helped her towards the warm wooden cabin hoping there was something in there to help them out; even the tiniest of information would be awesome right now. They walk to the house up ahead and climb the steps before Dean knocks the snow off the sign above them.

“Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.” Dean read before he then notices a much smaller sign underneath. “Oh! And sauna.”

“Get out of my way, Winchester!” Anna said as she heard what Dean had to say and quickly wobbled her way inside with Dean laughing behind her.

“Stay here and take care of that one.” Dean tells Bones as he motions to the horse that would most likely like to leave. “I’ll get you some carrots.”

Bones does that smile again and Dean knew Bones would rather be with Sam right now, those two have a weird friendship but who is Dean to judge, but Dean was glad to have the reindeer with him. Dean walked in to see Anna picking up some boots and new clothes up the register. Dean figured she hasn’t had time to ask as the man behind the counter goes, ‘ _Hoo-Hoo’_ , and talks about a sale he was having.

“Umm…just the clothes for her and some carrots?” Dean said as if it was a question and Anna then asked if the man had somewhere she could change so while she went to the back Dean decided to ask away. “Have you seen a young man, umm blue eyes and dark black hair, passed through here? Just you know…wondering.”

“Only crazy people to be out in a storm like this are you and your friend.” The man said with a polite smile and Dean nodded paying for the stuff, getting himself some equipment the man said they may need for the trip and even buying a sled. After Anna was ready they left and they were going much faster after Bones was rewarded with carrots for taking care of the horse who was trying its best to keep up. “The horse is slowing us down.”

“Well, what are you going to do?” Anna said as she gripped tightly to the sleigh.

Dean thought of it for a second before he reached in his pocket, garbing the small knife, and cutting the horse free. The horse, after realized it was free, ran the opposite direction and back towards the castle. “Well that’s that.”

“Now why would you do that to the poor horse while the reindeer gets to stay?” Anna asked and Dean smiled at Anna, and with a shrug he answered in the only way he knew.

“Reindeer are better than people.” He sang and he could see Bones bop his head to the rhythm because this was Sam’s and his song, Dean has just heard it enough times. “Bones, don’t you think it’s true?”

“Dean cut it out! This is not time to joke around,” Anna looked around them with frightened eyes. “We should have asked for shelter for the night. It is to dark.”

“Calm down, Anna.” Dean reassured her with a pat on the head, which he knew she hated. “I have been in this woods many times already.”

They stayed quiet for a while just the small torch of light to light there way with Bones running at full speed with his tongue practically hanging out on the side. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was worried for his best friend, this would have been nice. But the silence wouldn’t last much with Anna of course.

“So, why did you blow up with Cas back there?” Anna started and Dean flinched at the words but didn’t look at her. “I mean I thought you would be happy to see him.”

“Anna, please. I rather not talk about it.”

“Come on! You can tell me anything.” Anna begged grabbing Dean’s arm.

“I don’t know what to tell you because I wasn’t sure what made me blow up either. I just…was seeing him there. After all these years.” Dean sighed fighting the urge to bite his lip. “I missed him you know.”

“I know. He’s your _best friends_.” Anna said with air quotes around ‘best friends’ making Dean glare at her with annoyance.

“He is!”

“But you don’t know anything about him anymore! He is partially a stranger to you.”

“Cas is not a stranger.”

“Oh really, what’s his favorite food?”

Dean could feel his lip twitch, the way it does every time he is nervous, “Pie.”

“Favorite color?”

“Green!” Dean answered with reassurance since he remembered that fro when they were kids. “Come on Anna. Cas has spent most of his life hiding from both of us. How much would you know that I don’t?”

“Lots!” She says and Dean looked down at her knowing she knew just as little as him but his only response was her sticking her tongue out at him.

“May I remind you, I am King now, so you have to respect me.” Dean said with more pride than he meant to but he was trying his hardest to annoy Anna at the moment. Just as she was about to start talking, more likely argued, he hears howls coming in closer than they once were. Bones slows down as he hears them too and Dean had to put a hand over Anna’s mouth to shut her up. He quickly shushed her when she started to talk again but he knew he was right.

“What is it?” Anna whispered and Dean was already seeing the bright eyes of the wolves running towards them.

“Wolves! Run Bones!” Bones runs quickly as Dean tries to find weapons but instead quickly kicks at the wolf that lunges at them. Somehow Dean was thrown out of the sleigh with a wolf chewing at his boot and his hands digging into the rope that was dragging him behind. Anna someone set something on fire and thrown it at the wolf just missing Dean’s head by inches but he was too busy dragging himself back on the sleigh to complain. The wolves were still behind them and now they are face with a different problem. Damn! Dean throws Anna on Bones and tells him to jump over the cliff side, hoping they all make it over to the other side; he cuts the harness to the sled just as Bones jumps and lands with Anna on the other side. Dean jumps from the sled and lands hanging by his hands on the edge of the cliff as he looks down to see his new sled burst into flames as it hits the ground.

“Ooh.” Dean complains. “But I just paid for it.” Suddenly Dean’s hands start slipping of the edge. “Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah!”

Just as he thought he was going to fall down into the flames an axe, tied to a rope, comes flying over to him. Landing in the snow right in front of him, so close it could have killed him if it was calculated wrong. Which he was sure Anna just hoped it wouldn’t have gone bad. What a horrible way to die that would have been.

“Grab on!” Anna yells as Dean quickly grabs a hold of the axe. “Pull, Bones!”

Bones and Anna pull Dean up into safety and then Dean rolls onto his back exhaustion. Bones comes to lick his face and Dean smiles patting Bones on the side of his face. “Good job, Bones.”

“Come on! We have to keep going!” Anna yelled as she has walked ahead and Dean sat up to see Anna walking the wrong way. Bones started at her with confusion and it wasn’t a secret that Bones didn’t like Anna but Dean was glad he was willing to work with her to find Cas and save Dean’s life just now.

“Other way!” Dean yelled out towards her and Anna quickly turned as if she was going that way the whole time. Dean got up and patted Bones one more time before they both walked towards Anna who was talking about something that Dean didn’t want to listen to right now. Anna probably won’t notice.

As they walk on all through the night towards the North Mountain, Anna turns and catches sight of Moondor covered in ice and snow. Dean turns to look at the same thing with a huge worry for his brother and his whole Kingdome. As much as he knows he should be down there, helping, he can’t deny the fact the he belonged out here looking for Cas more than anything.

“Moondor.” Anna whispered as she caught a small glimpse of the frozen kingdom. They really couldn’t see Haven from where they were but Dean was sure it was just as frozen.

“It's completely frozen.” Dean said but it was barely a whisper.

“But it'll be fine. Cas will thaw it.” Anna said as she turned around again to continue walking.

Just as she said that a small thought, that Dean was trying his best not to think about, escaped his lips. “Will he?”

Anna looked at him as if confused at the reason why he would even question Castiel but it was a nagging thought Dean has had. “Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?”

Anna points straight ahead and Dean chuckles before taking her hand and tilting it up. “More like this way.”

Anna is shocked as she catches a glimpse of top of the mountain through the clouds. Maybe they should have planned this beforehand. Dean shouldn’t have agreed on Anna coming along. The idea of her getting hurt because of his recklessness is too painful to think about.

~

Back in Moondor Sam was trying his best to keep the people warm. Everything froze much faster than expected and the sudden cold air was getting people angrier much quicker as they argued over firewood being on the wrong side.

“Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?”Sam offers one to a woman and she quickly takes it with cold shaking fingers.

“Moondor is indebted to you, your Highness.” The woman says and Sam simply smiles.

“The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall.” Knowing that is what the people needed right now, strong hot alcoholic drink with fruit and nuts. It was mostly drunk in winter so he asked for it to be made for the, er, special occasion.

Sam was about to announce for everyone to head to the castle for anything they needed when he heard someone yell above him. “Come inside for some warmth! I have enough room for a few more.”

Sam hands the stack of cloaks in his hand to the guard who has been helping him. “Here. Pass these out.”

Sam walked towards the curly, blonde, headed girl who was walking around with a too thin cloak around her shoulders. He sees her smile at the children and encourages them to come inside, on what he believes, is her home. He taps her shoulder gently before he takes a respecting step back. Her eyes widen at the sight of Sam and he would have taken it as a compliment but he knew she must simply be surprised at the fact he was the prince.

“Your Majesty.” The girl quickly curtsies and Sam returns the small bow not taking his eyes of her but before he can talk she was already talking. “We would really appreciate some more firewood. And some more blankets for the children. The Bradbury’s across the street are running out of food and then we have the Tran’s who have a sick child. Also, the Singer’s are opening up their doors for people but they would soon need some more firewood as well. Bobby has gone out to get some but when he came back he was almost frozen solid.”

Sam just nodded trying to remember who needed what but quickly thought of something else. "How about you just stay with me for a while so we can do this together? You seem to know everyone and I rather not leave anyone behind."

"I would very much like that Your Majesty." Jessica gave her curtsy but Sam shook it off.

"Just call me Sam." Sam said and held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Jessica." She said and gave him a polite smile. “Jessica Moore but you may call me Jess…Sam?”

She said his name as a question and with hesitation as if she wasn’t really sure she was allowed to do so but Sam smiled at her as if to encourage her to use his name again. "Well Jess, let’s help the rest of the people now. Tell them that the castle is open for them; warm food and blankets will always be available. Also if they need any sort of medical attention they should come in right away-"

They were interrupted when they hear someone trying to calm down a horse, Sam was just going to put it off and focus on who needs the help but this was the horse Anna took. Sam runs towards the horse, excusing himself, and goes to where Gabe was trying to calm the frightened horse.

“That’s the horse Anna took.” Sam said as they finally calmed the horse.

“But where is Anna?” Gabe finished the thought as they looked at each other. They both then turned towards the mountain and back at each other.

“Princess Anna is in trouble.” Sam said as he called over for his own horse, wishing he had Bones at this moment. “King Dean may need our help and I need some volunteers to help me go find them!”

“Sam, you must stay and watch the kingdom.” Gabe said but Sam shook his head.

“Just make sure everyone is warm and alive when I bring our idiotic brothers back along with your sister.” Sam smiled down at Gabe as he nodded. “Also, Jessica Moore will be a great help.”

“We will go look for our sister!” Michael said and Lucifer nodded along with a few other men. When they were off Michael looked at Lucifer and whispered, “Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter our little brother, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?”

Lucifer didn’t change must of his cold expression as he nodded and they were off, with Sam leading the way.

~

Dean and Anna were still making their way towards the north mountain, their feet dragging on the soft snow. Dean has been thinking too much and shook his head before he looked up at Anna. “So exactly what is our plan to stop this weather?”

“That’s easy!” Anna said dodging icicles as she smiles. “I am going to talk to my brother!”

“That’s it? That’s our whole plan. My kingdom is riding on you talking to your brother.” Dean said too distracted to notice the icicle in front of him and it hits him straight on the nose. Dean sighs of relief, knowing this could have ended much worse as he decided to pay much more attention. Bones was quickly licking away anything he can get too and Dean was surprised his tongue hasn’t gotten stuck yet.

When they reach the mountain wall they notice there next obstacle as the mountain wall goes straight up. Dean sighed and Bones stands beside him staring up at the wall.

“What now?” Anna says and she sounded just as annoyed as Dean felt.

“It's too steep. And you don't know how to climb mountains.” Dean didn’t have much experience in climbing either but he didn’t want Anna to know that. There had to be another way to get to Cas…

“Says who?” He hears Anna say and Dean turns when Bones nudges him. He looks up to see Anna trying to climb the steep mountain wall.

“What are you doing?” Dean tried to calm his voice but it shook a little from the small panic he was feeling. How is he to help her if he didn’t know himself? Why does she have to be stubborn?

“I'm going to see my brother!”

“You're going to kill yourself.” Dean yelled out at her as he moved a little closer to the wall. “I wouldn't put my foot there. Get down here already.”

Anna's foot slips and Dean could feel his blood race faster as fear runs through him. “You're distracting me.”Anna continues to climb the wall and she sighs heavily and Dean rolls his eyes as he stands under Anna. “Please tell me I'm almost there.”

Dean laughs quietly to himself as he sees that she's only managed to climb a few inches up the wall but who knew with Anna. She could someone how hit her head or start an avalanche.

“Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?” Anna says and she clearly sounds out of breath. Dean wonders how she even managed to walk this far as he chuckles.

“Just, hang on. Okay?” Dean helps Anna off and carries her down until he knows she is safely steady on her feet. It wasn’t until he finally looks away from Anna’s warm hazel eyes that he notices Bones motioning for Dean to follow him. “What? What is it now?”

Dean follows and notices an ice staircase that Cas, who else, made. He takes Anna’s arm and pulls her along as they walked towards the ice staircase and notice the ice palace just ahead. They both stopped and just admired the beauty because, even Dean can admit, that was some beautiful work. Dean smiled and walked ahead in the pure excitement of finally talking to Cas once again. He could finally apologize and maybe everything would go back to normal, well not normal because Dean would still like to talk to Cas, but normal in sense that the weather can go back to less cold. He carefully stepped on the ice, just making sure he won’t slip so easily, before taking the next careful steps up towards the great big ice doors. Dean turned and saw Bones having a hard time as Anna gripped Dean’s hand when she reached the top.

“Just stay there Bones! We will be right back.” Dean called out to him and Bones sat down, and Dean swears he saw sadness in the reindeer’s expression. He squeezed Anna’s hand, smiling down at her, before he took a step forward to knock. And for the first time in so long, the door opens up for him. “Wow.  It opened. That’s a first.”

Anna let’s go of Dean’s hand as soon as the door opens and turns to smile at him, a small smile that Dean knew all too well. “Let me go talk to him.”

“Damn it, Anna.” Dean complained because he came this way to talk to Castiel too. He wanted to see his friend and tell him how awesome his powers are. How beautiful, cause there is no other word to describe it, his castle was. How sorry Dean was for being a jerk.

“You don’t know if, my brother is still angry with you. Let me just calm him down and explain why we are here.” Anna said but Dean wasn’t going to simply agree so Anna sighed, a roll of her eyes as she started at a stubborn Dean. “Fine just give me a minute then you can follow in, okay?”

“Fine.” Dean went to sit on the ice steps. “One minute! That’s it!”

Dean felt a kiss on top of his head before he heard her small footsteps going inside. “One…two...three…”

Dean counted the minute as he started down at Bones who was once again licking the ice and pouncing around as if he was his in his most happiest place that Dean couldn’t help but laugh. The view was beautiful up here as well. It was as if it everything had a white blanket over it was just not so warm. Dean still couldn’t believe it was Cas, his Castiel, who did all this. How can you hide such a big secret like that for so long?

“Castiel wait!” Dean can hear Anna call out and he quickly got up and raced towards where he heard Anna calling out for Cas. He had to be careful to not slip and hurt himself in the process but he finally made it up the steps where he can hear Anna and Cas arguing.

“What?” Castiel asked as Dean slowly walked into the room where he can see Cas new look. The black was gone, gloves and all, as Cas stood tall and more comfortable and a blue, maybe sliver or white, suit. It had a long cape in the back and all Dean can think about was how amazing the new clothes matched Cas eyes.

“You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.” Anna answered Cas who looked so confused and lost that Dean just wanted to bring him into his arms.

“Everywhere?” Cas backed away, his head shaking as in disbelieve. Dean was sure Cas knew since the view he had but maybe Cas just didn’t look in the direction of our kingdoms.

“Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it.” Anna said her voice too cheerful that it started to piss of Dean. Didn’t she see how much Cas is afraid? Could she not see Cas hands start to shake, his legs looked as if they were about to give up on him.

“No, I can't. I...I don't know how!” Castiel yelled as he looked at his hands before looking up at Anna and Dean starts to notice that it has started to snow inside the palace. This is not a good sign.

“Sure you can. I know you can!” Anna said cheerfully again as she walked towards Cas but Cas pulled away. Dean noticed the snow starting to circle around Cas, going faster and stronger as he turns away. Anna starts talking but all Dean can hear is Cas voice. The fear in it as he desperately holds himself together as if he will break apart any second now. Dean stepped out of his hiding place wanting to go to Cas with every word he said.

Cas back was towards Dean’s now but dean can clearly hear his best friend, “Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me!” The snow goes faster and faster that Dean had to cover his eyes to simply see where Cas was. “I can't control the curse! Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!”

Dean froze at that and looked at Anna who was still talking trying to calm Castiel, “Don't panic.”

“There's so much fear!” Dean hears Cas say and he goes to Anna to drag her out so he can try to talk to Cas since he little talk didn’t work.

“We'll make the sun shine bright.” Anna said as I reached her and took her arm to drag her away.

“You're not safe here!” Castiel says while the storm was getting thicker and thicker that Dean can barely see in front of his face. He figured he makes his presence known know it will just make things worse for Cas. Dean was here to help but he just didn’t know how. Not yet anyways.

“We can face this thing together.” Anna said, desperately trying to reach for his brother.

“No!” Cas suddenly makes this odd motion with his hands that Dean couldn’t see very well but the blizzard that was happening disappears. “I can't!”

It seems to go in slow motion as Cas gets more agitated and he sucks the blizzard back into himself. Suddenly, it bursts out and Dean saw it coming quickly as he pushes Anna down and behind him in a protective manner but he was knocked down when it hits his straight in the chest. Dean falls to his knees and holds his chest expecting an icicle to be sticking out of him.

“Dean! Dean, you okay?” Anna said as she kneels besides him and shakes his shoulders roughly as if that would do anything productively.

“Dean?” Dean hears Cas call him and Dean quickly stands up, pushing the odd feeling behind as he stares at Cas.

“Hey there Cas.” Dean smiles but doesn’t move from where he is. He sees no point in making Cas uncomfortable again.

“What are you-Wait it doesn’t matter.” Cas said shaking his head and looking down quickly before looking back at Dean. “You have to get out of here.”

“No, I know we can figure this out together.” Dean said taking a small warning step towards Cas who backed away once again. Dean stopped and just looked at Cas who started back at him.

“How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?” Cas spit out and the raw pain and fear made Dean flinched because this is not what he wants’ his best friend to be feeling. Dean wanted to tell Cas how much he loves his powers and compliment him. He wanted to reassure him that he doesn’t care what Castiel does, Cas would always be important for Dean but Anna pulled on Dean’s arm.

“Dean, I think we should go.” Anna said Dean didn’t pay much attention to her tone of voice.

“No. I'm not leaving without you, Cas.” Dean said and walked towards Cas, his arms opened as to not scare Cas. “Cas, buddy, I need you. And you know what I rather have you, cursed or not.”

Cas started at Dean as if he was confused at what dean has just said. Castiel must believe that by now! Dean would do anything for Cas, he would rather keep the one-way friendship they had going if it meant Cas to be back home where Dean could at least try to help him, now that he knows. He wanted to protect Cas with everything he had and nobody is going to stop him from doing just that.

Except Cas of course, “I am sorry Dean, but you must go now.” And with a wave of his hand he builds this huge snowman right in front of them. Next thing Dean knows the huge thing is carrying him outside and throwing him into the pile of snow next to where Bones was still waiting, his tongue finally stuck.

“Go away!” The giant monster yelled and Dean quickly scrabbles up to help Anna up before he turned his attention to the big monster.

“It is not nice to throw people!” Dean yelled throwing a snowball at the monster. He didn’t know what that would have accomplished as the snowball hits the giant monster made out of snow and ice itself but he sure didn’t explain for it to scream the way it did. Great, Dean made him angry. “Run!”

Dean took Anna’s hand as they ran away from the monster with Bones by their side. Dean grabs a snow covered branch and releases it to knock the snowman back. “I did it!” Dean says cheerfully as they continued to run. They both laugh until they reached the end of the road, or to a cliff, they both carefully looked down.

“That’s a hundred foot drop.” Anna said looking down and Dean grabbed her arm to pull her back but they could both hear the snow monster running back towards them, breaking the trees as he came. Damn, Dean didn’t have enough time to think this through. He didn’t have anything to go by because what if they do jump and the snow below them wasn’t like jumping into a bunch of pillows. What if they get seriously hurt? What if Anna gets hurt? The monster was coming closer and closer and Dean can’t continue weighting his odds if they will make it or not because it’s either jump of let the huge monster get them and who knows what will happen then.

“We have to jump!” Dean says taking Anna’s hand as he looks down one more time. “There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully.”

“But-” Anna started but she was interrupted by a huge growl that came much closer than Dean was expecting. He turns around and was now facing them.

“Don’t come back!” The monster growls, spiting snow and some bits of ice at them.

Dean glared at it once before giving him his famous smirk, a cocky look he was so used to sharing, with a wink added. His side grin showing as he can feel Anna stare up at the monster with fear, Dean will not show his fear no matter what will happen. “Not planning on it, ice queen.”

Dean holds tightly into Anna’s hand before he jumps taking Anna down with him. He has never jumped from a cliff before and he figured it would feel like flying but he didn’t have time to even scream as he then landed on the snow. He opened his eyes, slowly moving every limb to see if anything was broken but he felt more bruised than anything, as he sat up bruising the snow off his face since he landed on his back. This could have ended very wrong.

Dean turns to see Anna, who landed waste deep in the snow, and patted the snow besides her. “Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow.”

Dean sighed getting up, stretching to the side, when he saw Bones meet them. “There you are! How’d you make it down here?”

Bones nudged Dean’s side before he licked Dean’s face once again. Dean was just happy to alive that he didn’t complain but he didn’t know why he expected Bones to answer him, well weirder things have happened. If Sam was here, Dean was sure; he would have known what Bones was trying to say.

“A little help here?” Dean heard Anna say and he went over to pull her out and helped her stand until she was steady on her feet again. “Thanks. Now what are we going to do?”

“Well, we can’t go back now. How I am to face my people, our families, with the snow still falling?” Dean paced and once again Bones nudged him but Dean pushed him away. “Stop it Bones!”

“How about we try one more time” Anna said but Dean was already shaking his head.

“You heard him,” Dean looked down at the snow, kicking it in defeat. “He doesn’t want to see us again.”

“We have to try something!” Anna started, grabbing Dean’s shoulder. “We can’t just leave him.”

Dean knew Anna was right but Cas was pretty sure about not wanting to see them again, if the monster wasn’t subtle enough for them to get the message. But, still, he can’t just leave Cas here to think that they all hated him. That was far from the truth. “Go.”

“What?”

“Go,” Dean started and he nodded as if agreeing with the plan he just thought of. “Go back to the castle and get your family. Maybe we can all do this together. Get him to know that we all care about him.”

“Good.” Anna said and a small smile appeared on her lips. “I’ll go but what will you do?”

“I am going to go back and try to talk to Cas. Just to calm him down enough, well I’ll try, to see all of you.”Dean said and Anna nodded. “Take Bones.”

“I am sure Bones would rather stay here with you-”

“Go with her Bones.” Dean turned towards the reindeer but it was already shaking his head as the stubborn animal he was. “Come on! She’s going to need you more than I will.”

Bones wouldn’t have any of it as he sat down where he was and looked at Dean with a sad look, a look that if Bones was a dog it would be begging with wide puppy eyes, he was sure he learned the looks from Sam.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I see the way and I can make it there before sunset.” Anna smiled and hugged Dean tightly. “Just be careful yourself and no more jumping off cliffs.”

“No promises.” Dean said wrapping her tightly in his arms before he tilted her head up and pressed a kiss on her lips. “You be careful yourself. Got it? We still have a wedding to plan.”

“Looking forward to it.” Anna gave Dean one last kiss before she started walking the opposite direction to where Dean was heeding. She turned back to give him a small wave, “Good luck! Love you!”

“Love you too!” Dean told her and watched as she finally disappeared before he turned the opposite direction with Bones by his side. “What’s your problem? You know, you’re going to have to learn to like her, she’s going to be family soon.”

Bones huffed out and Dean glared at him but he had no time to argue with the reindeer, its official he has spent way too much time with Bones, he has to figure out a way to sneak back in to see Cas again.

~

Castiel’s castle was not filled with light anymore.

He was pacing the room as the thoughts ate at him. He tried his best to calm down but the more he tried the less success he has because when his mind has finally gone into a blank he will remember something that brings him back into the panic stage.

He was so happy and he thought he had finally escaped the fear but he was such a fool to think it would be that easy. He should have known something would have happened, to knock them down the doors he shut behind him. If he was being honest with himself, he knew the doors were never fully close. Seeing Dean today just –he wasn’t prepared to see him again- he figured Dean was too angry with Cas. He never thought it would be Dean to come and look for him, Anna of course, but Dean? No. And that just left Castiel much more confused.

“Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!” Castiel mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. He tried his best to ignore the ice cracking around him but he did notice the icicles growing around him. He can’t control it. He feels so overwhelmed and as much as he tried to concentrate anther thought pops up making him shake with worry.

Maybe Dean just came so Cas can unfreeze what he has done. He came for his people. He didn’t care about Castiel at all. He just wanted Cas to stop what he was doing, stop using his freaky powers and return things to normal and Cas knew if Dean would have asked he would have probably tried but Castiel can’t. He just doesn’t know how.

The idea that Dean didn’t care about Cas anymore hit harder than he thought it would, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold himself together, because for so long that’s the only good thing Castiel had in his life. He knew Dean cared about him, missed him, maybe even felt the same way Cas felt for the new king but now he doesn’t think he even has that. Especially since Cas has just kicked him out, or thrown him out to be more exact.

“Stop it. Stop it. Don’t think. Don’t feel. Don’t think! Don’t feel!”

Castiel continued walking until he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t see what kind of monster he is becoming so he looked away, cracking the reflection in the process, as he walked back to the other end. He needed something to get his mind of everything. Just a small distraction…The letter!

Castiel reached into his coat, feeling the piece of paper that was a little crumbled and cold, before taking it out and reading it. He hasn’t had a chance to read it since he has gotten it but now he just needed the reminder that Dean still cared. Castiel started to read,

_Dear Castiel,_

_I don't remember when I started to write this letter so formal but this is my fifth time trying and I rather not start over. I decided to just write down what I am thinking since I really only have one big thing to share on this letter but I will save it for last._

_I do not know if you read these but I hope you do. I hope you have gotten every letter and the idea that you read them makes me feel a bit lighter. Sam has told me to leave you alone again but I just can't. You have told me to not come over and to stop knocking at your bedroom door but you have not said anything about writing to you. I won't stop till you tell me Cas. I just hope that day won't come._

_If this is the only way I can have you then I will take it._

_I saw you the last time I visited -I thought you saw me too. You were talking to that older brother of yours and you looked so sad that I wanted to rush towards you but when you saw me I just sort of froze there. I haven't seen you since Anna's last birthday and you looked so much older. How is it that you have aged so much in the few months?_

_I called out but Michael had pushed you away and seeing you walk away, giving me the last glimpse of your face, hurt because I couldn't do anything to help. I just hope you are okay Cas._

_I follow your rules thinking it would make you happy but I don't see happiness. I see loneliness and you shouldn't be lonely Cas. Not when you have your family who cares for you and then you have Sam and I. We care about you too. I just want to make sure you know that Castiel but I will continue following those rules of yours. If that's what you want._

_Oh. Yes, announcements! Well you already know about my coronation and the day is so close now. Once again I hope you will show but that's not what the letter is about._

_I am not allowed to say anything yet but I really wanted to share the news with you first, I am engaged._

_Anna and I are very happy together and cannot wait for the wedding but Michael has said we must wait a bit longer for the ceremony. Another reason to dislike that brother of yours but Anna of course agreed. I just want to see her happy so of course I didn't fight her over this. I hope you approve of this because you are very important to us Cas. Just know that I love your sister and I will never let any harm come her way. She will be safe with me._

_That's all I can think about writing this week so we will talk soon, or I will write soon._

_I miss you my dear friend and I wish you all my best._

_Love, Dean_

Cas dropped the letter before falling to his knees as he cried into his hands. Dean was getting married to his sister, he didn’t love Castiel the way he wished he will. They will only be friends and Castiel felt heart break hit the wave of emotions he was already trying his best to fight back. Dean’s voice echoed in Cas head, “ _I need you.”_

If only Dean knew Cas needed him more.

~

Dean has been feeling dizzy and much colder than he was before. Bones has helped him to continue walking but Dean wasn’t sure why he was feeling so bad. He was practically slung over Bones back now as he shivered as if a cold wind has hit him but he knew that wasn’t true. There is no wind at all but something was making Dean feel as cold as ice.

Suddenly warmth hit him and Dean turned around to see some steam vents. Bones makes a noise and motions for Dean to go closer and warm up. Dean pats Bones head and smiles at the reindeer as he puts his hands over the warm steam. “Good boy, Bones.”

They walked through the steam vents; Bones right behind Dean as if to catch him if he fell, as they headed through some path and ended up in a familiar place. Dean couldn’t put his finger to it but the small empty clearing covered in rocks seemed like a far away dream of his. Before he motioned for Bones to help him walk out of the clearing the rocks starts shaking and more start rolling his way. Bones nearly dodges some as jumps around them while Dean tries his best to not step on any of them by accident and fall.

“What- what is going on?!” Dean starts to freak out himself, he couldn’t handle any more magic, but then the rocks turn into trolls. “Oh.”

“Congratulations, our new King Dean.” One of them say and they all cheered in unison making dean smile.

“Thank you.” Dean said as he smiled at all of them, the party was such a blur he can’t remember really celebrating the fact he was king now. Still, this wasn’t the time.

“What brings you all the way out here, Your Majesty?” One of the trolls said and Dean turned to look at the one that asked.

“I need help to get to the ice castle on the north mountain.” Dean said he knew he was lost by now and needed to go help Castiel. “A friend of mine needs me and, well he doesn’t know he needs me since he kicked me out the last time, but I do not want him to be alone. I just need to talk to him.”

As Dean spoke he felt a cold shiver run through his body and he felt his knees shake before they give up on him. He falls to his knees once again and holds his head as he feels Bones nudging on his back. “I’m fine. I’m fine, Bones.”

“No,” Dean hears a familiar voice but nothing really came to him as he looked at the troll in front of him. “Your hair is turning white.”

“What? White!” Dean ran his hands through his hair and then the troll handed him a jewel of some sort to see his reflection and he could clearly see his hair becoming completely white. “How?”

“You carry strange magic.” The troll said, Dean heard someone call him Grand Pabbie, as he reached to place a hand on Dean’s head. “Dean, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your friend. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever.”

“What? No.” No, Dean can’t freeze. He shivered again but he ignored it as he looked at Grand Pabbie. “You can help me right? Remove it? My mom used to tell us stories of your magic-”

“I cannot. I'm sorry, Dean. If it was your head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.” Grand Pabbie said looking at Dean with side eyes but dean didn’t want pity.

“Maybe a true love’s kiss perhaps?” One of the other trolls suggests and Dean nodded as Anna pops into his head.

“True love’s kiss. Okay, I have to get to Anna then.” Dean turns to Bones. “Come on, you have to help me back to Anna.” Dean climbed on Bones back and he thanked the trolls before he was racing back to his kingdom to find his Anna.

~

Sam finally arrives at the ice castle where he knows Cas would be, and hopes Dean is safe inside, with the men who volunteered. He looks up in amazement; the beautiful ice castle shines as the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, wondering how someone can have this sort of power. He turned towards them, being younger is a big disadvantage but Sam was taller than any of the men here so he thought that was a big advantage. Even with Castiel’s big brothers with him.

“We are here to get Princess Anna and King Dean! Be on guard, but no harm is to come to Prince Castiel.” Sam started as he got off his horse, and glared at the two brothers who have been to quiet. “Do you understand?”

“Of course,” Michael started looking ahead before looking at Sam. “I know my place.”

Sam knew that he really shouldn’t be bossing Michael around but he was in Moondor, he was a guest, and had to do what Sam says while Dean is out. That’s how it works, right?

They approached the castle but the snow at the bottom of the staircase starts shaking making everyone draw their swords out, Sam was just hoping Cas has not done anything stupid. A snow monster rises and slams his fists down as he roars loudly towards them. Making everyone shake as the snow hits their faces but they prepared to fight the monster, even if they didn’t know how and fear was shaking every bone in their bodies. Sam and the men had their swords drawn but snow monster throws the men aside as if they were just ragdolls. Sam quickly scrambles up, as like some other, and starts fighting the monster with their weapons but quickly saw it was no use. He was too distracted by the huge snow man attacking that he didn’t notice when Michael and Lucifer sneaked passed them all to go up the ice staircase.

“Castiel!” Michael yelled and Sam saw Cas close the front doors, his expression looked broken even with the slightest glimpse Sam actually got.

~

Castiel hears the noises coming from outside, he didn’t know he still had hopes of Dean coming back until he opened the door to find the most unexpected people. He was about to tell his creation to not hurt them, especially when he saw Sam was out there, but the sight of his brothers struck fear into him. He closed the ice door and backed away, hoping they will leave. Hoping they didn’t see him but when Michael called his name Castiel could feel his whole body shake. He backed away, wondering where to run and hide, but he was too late. His brothers were already at the door. Cas turned and ran up the stairs as he heard his name being called and without thinking he trapped himself.

He turned towards his brothers, “No! Please! Just…just leave!”

“Sorry, little brother, but we can’t have you ruining the family name.” Michael said and Cas turned to see Michael having a crossbow pointed at him. “It’s just easier this way.”

Castiel shook his head but too late when Lucifer let the arrow fly to his head. Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes as if to make sure he wasn’t dead, to notice the arrow frozen in front of him. Trapped in a small ice wall he must have created.

“Stay away!” Castiel screamed and as he noticed both his brothers circling him he threw ice at them to stop them. “I will cause no harm to you kingdom, dear brother! I will disappear if that is what you wish but please leave me be!”

“Can’t have people talking, Cassie.” Lucifer finally speaks up but when they hear a growl and shatter come from the outside the brothers turned, Castiel used the distraction to his advantage. He knocked the brothers back, the weapons now on the ground, and used his powers to pin Michael back against the wall with icicles and one particularly  icicle slowly getting closer to his neck. He knocked the weapon out of Lucifer’s hands before trapping him in between ice walls. Slowly he made the ice in front of Lucifer move, getting closer and closer until he had to back away, getting him to either jump of get pushed off the balcony.

Castiel mind was a complete blank. All he can think about was the arrow they shot at him, the fact they came all this way to kill him, and the fact that it was their damn fault Castiel was always hidden! His father at least gave him the option of going to places but Michael bosses him around saying he knew what was for the best but he knew nothing! He didn’t care about family; he only cares about his precious crown and of what other thought of him! Then there was Lucifer who always bullied him and blindly followed orders from Michael as if he had no original thought himself! He was sick of hiding his damn feelings!

The anger ran through his veins but the one thing that angered him the most was the fact that they kept him away from Dean! They kept him away from a life he could have had. They scared him, telling him he would hurt everyone and everything he touched. They told him he was a freak and deserved to be locked up for his own good. He was kept locked up like an animal but the worst part was Castiel believed them! He trusted his big brothers. He followed each rule that was set for him thinking it was for the best. Thinking his brothers would only stop him from writing back to Dean because they knew what to do. He trusted these damn bastards!

“Cas!” Cas turned his head to where he heard the familiar voice. Sam. “Don't be the monster they fear you are!”

Castiel looked at Sam, his wide eyes filled with fear, and everything in him just gave up. How could he have gotten so far lost in his own rage? He can’t imagine what kind of monster Sam thought Castiel was now, after seeing him the way he has. He looked at Sam and Castiel calmed down enough, looking down at his hands, that he didn’t notice when Michael broke himself free. Cas stood facing his big brother who held the crossbow aimed at him but Sam grabbed it, the arrow shooting up and hitting the chandelier over Castiels head.

Cas eyes widen as he looks up as the ice chandelier overhead as it shakes before it started to fall. Cas ran to the other side with a gasp and he jumps, hitting his head hard on the ice in the process, as he hears the chandelier fall. That’s the last thing he really hears as darkness took him to a much warmer place.

~

Castiel wakes up from a dream of Dean holding him. Castiel can hold his best friend, no gloves, without fear and they can play in the sun while Cas showed Dean his magic to cool him down. He dreamed of a world of acceptance but when he opened his eyes he was somewhere he didn’t expect.

Castiel finds himself locked up in a tower of Dean’s castle. He looks around in shock before he notices the window and runs towards it but he's stopped by the chains on his hands. He stares at the cold metal before shaking his head in disbelieve and then straining himself to look out the window. The only thing he notices was how Moondor is completely frozen and covered in snow. He did this.

“Oh, no. What have I done?” Castiel whispers to himself and he can feel the panic rise again as he tried his best to take deep breaths but it wasn’t working. He messed up. He ruined Dean’s kingdom. He broke his family apart. He almost killed his own brothers. He should have stayed in his room. He should have kept hidden!

When he hears the doors open Castiel raises his locked up hands in defense but notices it is Sam. “Why did you bring me here?”

Castiel dropped his hands and stared at Sam as he carefully made his way towards Cas. “I couldn't just let them kill you.”

“But I'm a danger to Moondor. Get Dean.” Castiel says, looking up at the very tall brother. He was practically begging to be set free and he knew Dean would make this happen. He would understand why Cas has to leave.

“Dean hasn’t returned.” Sam said, Castiel can hear the worry in his voice but Castiel turned to look out the window in worry. Dean should have returned by now. It’s too cold out there for him! For Anna-

“My sister! She’s with-”

“She’s here Cas,” Sam reassured him. “Dean sent her back since he wanted to talk to you alone. If you would just stop this winter maybe it would help Dean. Please.”

Castiel closed his eyes tightly before looking back at Sam, “Don’t you see. I can’t. You have to let me go Sam.”

Castiel looked at Sam’s face, filled with worry and fear for his brother, before he nodded back at Castiel. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Before Castiel can argue with Sam, Sam turned away and closed the cell door behind him. Castiel shook the chains again, the ice starting to cover them. Cas looked back outside hoping Dean will return soon even if Castiel won’t be here to great him.

~

Dean can’t remember much when he arrived at the castle doors. He remembers the cold making him shake and the air hitting him as Bones ran making it worse but he couldn’t tell Bones to slow through his chattering teeth. He could feel the cold start to run through his body and he was positive his hand has frozen holding on Bones antlers. The staff opened the doors and helped him inside as he shivered, a warm blanket was thrown over his shoulder and he sighed of relief when he felt a bit warmer inside the castle.

“Ca-all…A-An-nna.” Dean said between his teeth and they took him into a warm room where a fire was now being made. It didn’t take long for Anna to reach him and when she did Dean took a hold of her shoulder. “Anna, you-u ha-ave…to k-kiss me.”

“Wow. Calm down there!” Anna said cheerfully and she motioned for the rest of the people to leave them alone and close the door behind them. “You are freezing! What happened?”

Anna helped Dean to a nearby couch, as he felt pain in his chest, and helped him lay down by the fire to warm up. He sighed as he relaxed and his chattering finally calmed down enough. He looked up at Anna to explain, “You know when Cas struck me with his powers?”

Anna’s response was a simple nod as she ran her hands through Dean’s now snow white hair. Dean smiled at the gesture before he continued. “He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me. So can you just kiss me already? I have a kingdom to run with my future queen.”

Dean smiled at her but then doubled over in pain as he felt the pain in chest travel through his torso. Anna sits beside him on the couch and strokes his face gently, Dean leaned into the touch. “A true love’s kiss.”

She slowly leaned down and Dean wanted to just move his head up to make the space between their lips disappear but she then sat up smiling at Dean in a way he has never seen. “What…what are-?”

“Oh Dean. If only there was someone out there who loved you.” She said and Dean looked at her confused. He watched as she stood up from besides him, the cold making itself known again, and fixed her wicked –that’s the only way Dean can describe it- smile at him.

“But…you said you did.” Dean whispered his throat was starting to hurt, as he watched Anna shut the curtains.

“Dean, I was only doing what I was told. You see Michael came out with this plan.” Anna blows out the candles that were lit making the room slowly get darker, colder. “I married you. I become Queen of Moondor combining our kingdoms. Your brother, yeah he will soon die in some tragic accident. You will surely loose it and I will say you would be unfit for the crown and Michael becomes king of both lands. With I by his side, of course, and a whole castle all to myself!”

“Anna.” Dean whispered out as he couldn't believe the words that escaped her lips, those lips he fell in love with and belonged to one of his best friends.

“You were so desperate for love that it was so easy. You are so broken inside that I almost feel bad for doing but at least soon enough you won’t feel a thing.” She grabs a pitcher of water from the table and goes over to the fireplace and quickly puts the last warm thing out. Dean has never felt this cold. He reached over to her to fall to the ground as his feet gave out beneath him.

“Anna.” It was barely a whisper, “P-please. S-s-stop.”

“Then you made Cas go all ice crazy,” Anna continued not looking at Dean. “And you were dumb enough to go after him! I had to change the plan a bit.”

“P-pl-leas-se.” Dean begged her as they were now in the cold dark room. He didn't want to hear anymore.

“So now, Castiel will be at fault of killing the King. Sorry you didn’t have much time with that title but what can we do.” She shrugged as she made her way towards the door. “Sam would probably go all revenge killing, that gets rid of my annoying brother and Sam gets locked up! Michael will probably sentence him to death also so…you will see him soon, along with those parents of yours.”

“You will not get away with it.” Dean hissed under his breath as he pushed himself to stand tall, his legs shaky underneath him. Sam and Cas are both in trouble and he didn’t have time to die. He had to help them and he can’t do it locked up.

She opens the door before turning to look at him. “Oh, I already have.”

She leaves and Dean rushes to the door to only find it locked. He knocked at it before he was knocked down by a fresh wave of pain and cold rush. He slid down the door and held himself. No, this is not how it will end. He had to protect Sammy. He had to protect Cas.

He tries his best to get up again but he was to weak and falls back down. “Somebody. Help.”

~

Sam was over a map trying to decide where to look for Dean first. He was in a council meeting with all the dignitaries wondering what Dean will do in his position. Sam sighed because he knew; he would have been out there already looking. The blizzard wouldn’t have hold Dean back.

“It is getting colder by the second.” The annoying short man, Sam has heard people call him Duke of Weasletown, said for the hundredth time already. “We have to do something before we all freeze to death.”

Sam was about to tell him to leave or to shut his pie hole but Anna rushed in, tears flowing from her eyes. Sam rushed towards her as everyone else crowded around them. “Anna! What’s wrong?”

“It’s...its Dean.” She said and then wrapped her arms around Sam before she started to cry. Sam held her as fear filled him.

“What is it? Anna! What happened to Dean?” Sam shook her and pulled her away so she will look at him.

“He’s dead.” Anna whispered. “Castiel, he froze Dean’s heart and he died in my arms.”

Sam let go of Anna as if he was shocked, his arms hung loose at his side. He couldn’t hear the reactions of the men but he looked at Anna who looked just as broken heart as Sam. Of course she just lost a fiancé; Sam has lost his only family.

“We at least got to say our vowels before he passed.” Anna said wiping the tears from her face. “He is with his parents now.”

Sam flinched at the words and then anger over powered any other emotion. He was seeing red as he marched through the castle and headed down to where Castiel was being held, a sword tucked in his waistband. Revenge is the only thing in his mind.

When Sam arrived he knocked down the frozen door to find Castiel has escaped.

~

Dean opens his eyes as his father’s voice pops into his head, “ _Take care of Sammy_.” and “ _Watch out for Sammy.”_

Dean gets up, using all the strength he can find, thinking of those words. He had to get up. He had to save them. He knew the plan and he repeated it in his mind to motivate him, to make him angrier, as he tries the doors again but he notices they are all freezing. The whole room was getting covered in ice, dean’s body was slowly becoming ice, but there had to be a way. There is always a way.

Dean looks around until his eyes meet the shut curtain. He smiles at himself and limps over. He opened the curtains to see the window was just as frozen as everything else. He was about to go and try the door again when he noticed a shape in the distance, running away. “Cas.”

Dean looked back to the window and figured there was only one way to open it now.

 "Co-come o-on-n!" Dean says before he tackles the window down and slides down the side of the castle. He lands with a thump in the frozen water and slowly picks himself up, his feet slipping a few times on the ice, and he could feel his legs start to freeze. "Sam! Sammy!"

Dean yelled as he looked around taking one step at a time as he held himself, trying to preserve what was left of the warmth he had. He looked down to see his hands show ice patterns before his skin turn into ice. He bit down on his lip to stop his teeth chattering as he tried to look through the blizzard, calling Sam's name.

~

Cas knew he created this blizzard but as much as he tried to calm himself enough to stop it he couldn’t. He was scared and he knew at any minute Michael and Lucifer would take a hold of him. He didn’t want to die. Why couldn’t they just let him be?

"Castiel!" Cas turned to see Sam, protecting his face from the storm with his hands. Cas held his hands out warning Sam to keep a distance. “You can’t run from this!”

"Leave Sam.” Castiel warned as he looked at Sam who was struggling against the blizzards wind. “Just go and find your brother. Tell him I am sorry."

"My brother? My brother is dead because of you!" Sam yelled and Cas looked at him with wide eyes, in shock.

“No.” He shook his head not wanting to believe what Sam was saying. Dean can’t be dead. No. No, Sam was lying. He is…

"You froze his heart,” Sam yelled but Castiel wasn’t looking at him anymore. All he can picture was Dean and how this curse has killed him. “My brother is dead…because of you!”

“No.” Cas fell to the floor in heartbreak and as his body touched the ice below. The blizzard blew away and everything was clear again but Cas hid his face in his hands, his back towards Sam. Castiel heard the sword being drawn but he didn't care. He has hurt the person he loved the most, how can he live with that?

His eyes closed waiting for the blade to finally end him when he heard a familiar and rough voice, the one he loved, call out, "Sammy! No!"

Cas felt a gush of air hit him and the sound of something breaking but when he turned around he just saw a frozen Dean.

"No!" Cas screamed in pain as he touched the frozen face. "Dean, no."

Castiel wraps his arms around the frozen Dean and weeps. Whenever Castiel has dreamed of finally holding his friend, this was not how he planned it. The dream of finally being able to connect with Dean, to hold him and hug him, vanished and maybe it was never a possibility in the first place but this was not the reason why he wanted the dream to die. If Castiel couldn’t make Dean happy he was glad that his sister could. He thought he was leaving him in great hands but then Castiel ruined it all. He killed Dean, took away the last family member Sam has, and destroy the future happiness of both kingdoms. Castiel was nothing but a real life monster.

"You loved him." Castiel heard Sam say from behind him but Castiel couldn’t answer, couldn’t focus enough to answer, as he held Dean.

"I am so sorry Sam. This is all my fault." He cries into Dean and Sam laid a hand on Cas shoulder, gentle gesture of understanding. He didn’t deserve it and wished Sam would kill him already. He didn’t want to be the one that killed the King of Moondor. He didn’t want to be the star of children’s nightmares and stories. He didn’t want anything but for Dean to come back.

As Castiel weeps against the frozen body he slowly starts to feel Dean move and pull away just in time to see Dean unfreeze.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and hugged him tightly as Dean hugged back. It was warm and it filled Castiel up with heat he never felt before. He hid his face into Dean’s shoulder as he could feel Dean rubbing small circles on his back.

"Hey there Cas." He heard dean say, words he never thought he would ever hear again. Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean’s face his freckles, his red nose from the cold, his bright green eyes, his pale chapped lips, and that eyebrow that was raised as he smiled.

"You jump in front of the sword for me, why?" Castiel asked when he could finally find his voice.

"Cause I love you Cas." Dean said and maybe he didn’t mean them the way Cas wished he did but he didn’t care. Dean then glared at his brother, a smile still playing on his lips and his eyes still warm, "Don't think I forgotten what you were about to do."

"I'm sorry Dean I thought you were dead and I was mad..."

"Apologize to Cas first."

"No need.” Castiel tells Sam. “It's fine Sam. Your brother is back and that's all that matters." Castiel said and Dean brought Cas back into a hug.

"Trolls were right; an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw! That's it!" Cas said pulling away. Castiel raises his arms and suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt beneath their feet. A bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it. The snow rises, looking as if it was rising by snowflake individually and beautiful, from the kingdom before Castiel made a great snowflake in the sky. Then before they can all blink the snowflakes explodes and melts away into the air.  Summer was back.

“I knew you could do it.” Dean said and nudged Castiel who was smiling; his cheek hurts as it stretched over his bones, at Dean.

When they returned back to land, and Sam finally let go of Dean, Dean was already telling the guards to not let the Novak’s escape. Balthazar and Gabriel were easy to find, as they were locked away in a room trying to explain what had happened but when they saw Castiel they brought him into their arms. Castiel hugged his brothers back apologizing for everything he has ever done.

“Don’t you dare apologize when it wasn’t your fault.” Gabe said looking up at Castiel. “Michael is the one who kept us from you and we will never let that happen again.”

Castiel nodded a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes again, “I love you guys.”

“We love you too Cassie.” Balthazar said planting a kiss on Castiel’s cheek.

They didn’t have much time for a reunion when Dean found them and asked for Gabriel’s help. Gabriel walked besides Dean, Cas and Balthazar right behind them, as they discussed of what will happen to their dear older brothers and little sister. Castiel didn’t want to listen, didn’t want to believe that Anna was the master mind behind all this. Looking at Dean’s face, his tone of voice was emotionless; Castiel couldn’t do anything but believe that Anna has left him to die.

~

It was a few weeks later that Cas decided to go visit Dean again. He has been busy dealing with the family issue that Castiel must have lost track of time. He rode all the way back to Dean’s castle, wanting to tell him the great news about Gabriel being King of Haven now and how Balthazar likes to spent his time skating with Castiel in the ball room but most of all he wanted to tell him how his other siblings were locked up for good. Michael has finally told them where there father was and they wasted no time looking for him, his father was almost dead when he was found, but now he is back and leaving the crown to Gabriel.

Castiel was let in and right away he was shown to where Dean was. He was in the patio looking over the town. Castiel made a snowflake and floated it over to where Dean sat but before Dean can say anything it started to lightly snow on him.

“Really Cas?” Dean looked up to see the small dark cloud above him. “Normal people just say hello.”

“Well, I am not _normal_ people.” Castiel said walking over to Dean who was poking at the cloud, Castiel made it disappear. “Plus, that seems so boring.”

“I guess your way is much more fun.” Dean smiled up at Castiel, his warm eyes staring at him making Castiel shiver. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Sam is out with Jess again.”

“I meet her once. Lovely girl.”

“Yeah, I like her too. They look so…happy.” Dean said and Castiel frowned at his friend knowing he was thinking of Anna again. “But what do I know about relationships.”

“You have to stop that.” Castiel said taking his friend’s hand. “She deserved us all it’s not your fault.”

“Cas, I am over your sister.” Dean gave Cas a little smile of reassurance before giving Cas hand a squeeze. “I have been for a while.”

Castiel can feel his own heart beating faster in his ears as notices the way dean was looking at him, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Well, I realized something when I was turning into ice.” Dean said raising his free hand to stroke Castiel’s face gently. Cas cheeks flushed as he started back at Dean, a smile playing on his lips.

“And what is that?”

“That I was in love with a Novak. I just wasn’t engaged to the right one.” Dean said and Cas ran his hand through Dean’s sandy colored hair, luckily it went back to normal, waiting for Dean to continue. “And it wasn’t really my fault since he was kept away from me but now I have him in my grasp. And you know what Cas?”

“What is that Dean?”

“I am never letting you lock yourself away behind close door and be alone again because for now on I will be right here.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way Dean.” Castiel pressed his forehead towards Dean’s. Dean traced Castiel’s lip with his finger and Castiel shivered from the warmth it let him.

“May I kiss you?” Dean asked then and quickly Castiel nodded, not wanting to waste his time answering. Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him in closer. But right before their lips connected Dean looks at Cas and smiles, it reached his eyes making them twinkle. “I like your cape too.”

Castiel laughs so loudly that he had to push Dean away as he tried to breath; out of all the things he was expecting Dean to say that was not one of them. Dean laughed along but then quickly pulled Castiel back into his embrace and pressed their lips together.

It was a messy kiss as they giggled between their lips and their teeth knocked together sometimes but Castiel loved it even more. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck, his fingers in his hair, as he kissed Dean. Dean tasted of caramel and the smell, a woodsy kind of thing, of Dean was just intoxicating. Was it really just a few weeks ago that he couldn’t even touch Dean?

When Castiel pulled away Dean kissed every inch of Castiel’s face; his nose, cheek, forehead, jaw, and once again left a small kiss on his lips.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Castiel asked, trying his hardest not to count each freckle on Dean’s face.

Dean bit his lip as he thought of it and then pulled away completely from Castiel, only holding his hand, “Do you want to build a snow man?”

Castiel laughed and nodded, “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

They ran through the hall and went outside where the villagers were already waiting for Cas, like Dean said he came early. Castiel gave Dean’s hand a final squeeze before he let go and looked at everyone else, fear was nowhere inside him anymore. “Are you ready?”

The villagers cheer and using his powers, Castiel, creates an ice rink right under their feet. Everyone starts ice skating around them and Castiel smiles looking around at all the happy faces. Sam was skating with Jess, holding her hands while Bones held him up from behind, and even those who once feared Castiel’s powers came out to join. Dean slides over to Cas and he catches Dean just before he slips.

“Wow. I suck at this.” Dean said holding on to Castiel who, with a swift move of his hand, created skates under Dean’s shoes. “Okay, I’ll learn but you better not let me fall, Cas.”

“I will always be here to catch you, Dean.” Castiel reassured Dean and they skated under the summer sky. No more fear. No more loneliness. Castiel has finally got what he was craving for acceptance and love.


End file.
